MAP28: The Spirit World (Doom II)
MAP28: The Spirit World is the twenty-eighth map of Doom II. It was designed by Sandy Petersen and uses the music track "Getting Too Tense". Strategy Walkthrough At the start go towards the west opening and follow the hall down towards a large room with some isolated lava. In the east wall of the room you will see a small opening, big enough to go through it. Follow the narrow path towards a huge room with Spiders. Go towards the south side and run. Near the yellow door, go to the south and climb the stairs to a room with pillars and a chair.Walk on the chair and back up to a platform that had lowered. Hit the north switch and get the yellow key behind a door. Return to the lava area and go through the yellow door and return to the small pathway you can in before. At the end, lower the small lift and run through the large room. At the end, ride the lift up and return to the start of the level. Enter the yellow door and grab the key. Immediately return to the large room with the small lava lakes. This time go to the southwest corner of the room and pass the fake wall. You will be in small room with a pillar at the center. Shoot the west wall and go through the newly open door. Open the red door and exit but watch out for the Arch-Viles beside the door. Secrets # In the room with five pillars at the northern end of the level, there are three alcoves that open. The east wall of the northern alcove (containing a mancubus) opens, revealing a secret alcove containing another mancubus and a berserk pack... # The north wall of the eastern alcove (containing some revenants and imps) opens, revealing a secret alcove containing a revenant and several backpacks... # And the east wall of the southern alcove (containing several lost souls) opens, revealing a soul sphere. # In the "throne room" at the south end of the map, step onto the "throne" to lower the circular platform in the center of the room. # While on the circular platform from secret #4, hit the skull switch on the north wall to lower a wall behind the throne (as well as the four pillars). Take the teleporter behind the throne to reach the powerups at the far side of the room. # In the "ribbed" hall containing the yellow skull key, there are a pair of "fake" walls. The first is in the corner of the L-shaped hall. The arachnotron inside should give it away (it's also visible on the automap). Walk through the wall to get a plasma rifle. # The second fake wall is about halfway through the north-south running leg of the corridor, on the eastern wall. Inside are several zombies and commandos. Bugs *In version 1.666, there were only two Deathmatch start spots, making this level unplayable in deathmatch mode. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP28 demos from the Compet-N database Spirit World (Doom II)